


Step By Step (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: After spending the day with Finn, you and Poe discover that Finn is a virgin. You both help him learn the best ways to pleasure a woman.
Relationships: Finn & Reader, Finn & You, Finn/Reader, Finn/You, Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 5





	Step By Step (Modern AU)

It was so nice hanging out with “your boys” as you liked to call Finn and Poe. It was just a relaxing day. No work to worry about, just you and the two most important guys in your life. 

Finn came over to the apartment you shared with Poe. You spent some hours talking and then some hours watching movies with funny commentary in between. 

As the night came, you and Poe became more touchy with each other. Currently, you were sitting on his lap fingers grazing over his stubble as he spoke with Finn. Finn’s attention was split between listening to his friend and watching you. What you were doing was very arousing. 

“Finn, you still with me, buddy?”

Finn blushed looking down in shame, “Sorry, man. Your girl’s distracting me.”

You giggled as Poe looked at you, “Sorry.”

Out of curiosity, Poe asked, “Have you had sex with a woman yet, Finn?”

You scolded him, “Poe! That’s so unnecessary!”

Finn couldn’t help but chuckle, “It’s alright, Y/N. And no, not yet. With the life I was raised in and the busy one I have now, I haven’t had time to find someone.”

“So you don’t know how to pleasure a woman.”

Finn shook his head, “Unfortunately.”

“Wanna learn?” Poe asked with a smirk and mischievous glint in his eyes. You looked at him curiously and he responded to your unspoken question, “Remember what we talked about the other night. About trying new things. Why not now?”

You bit your lip, “Only if he’s willing to.”

You both looked at Finn, who was speechless, “Well, Finn? You wanna learn? We have no problem with it and not to mention, I think it’d be pretty hot to see my best friend with my baby girl.” You moaned at the nickname you loved him calling you. Poe kissed your neck, “See? She’s already purring. You don’t even have to touch her if you don’t want to. You can just watch.”

Finn licked his lips and gulped. He hated to admit it, but the thought of the whole situation was very arousing for him. He stuttered as he answered, “Sure. Um, I think I’ll watch. For now.”

Poe smiled, “You’re in for a ride, my friend.” Poe tapped your thigh, “Turn around and face me, baby girl.” You stood up and straddled Poe’s lap. Your face hovered over Poe’s and it was taking a lot of willpower to not take you right now. But he had to restrain himself for the sake of his friend.

“So you gotta ease into it first. Give her light teasing touches. Stare into her eyes. Make her see the intensity of the situation.” As he spoke his words, his actions followed. His fingers oh so lightly touched your skin causing goosebumps to form in their wake. 

“Kiss her. Everywhere. Her lips, her neck, her chest. Let her get a taste of what can happen. The more you do it, the more she craves. If you feel like it, even give her a couple of bites or nibbles. For Y/N, that really gets her going.” Poe placed a kiss on the sweet spot of your neck then proceeded to bite down causing you to moan. Your hands made their way to his hair and you tugged. 

Poe pulled away and kissed your lips. It wasn’t desperate or rough. It was gentle, sensual, and intimate, “Begin to undress her. Take your time if you’d like. Worship her body in the process.” He slowly lifted your shirt over your head. He pulled you close and began to leave kisses along your neck as he undid your bra and tossed to the side. 

“Up, baby.” You stood up and undid your jeans. You dragged them down along with your underwear and kissed them to the side with the rest of your clothes, “Sit back down, but face Finn, princess.” You did so and just watched Finn. He was sitting on the edge of his seat across from you. You could clearing see his erection straining against his jeans. 

“Feel her. Enjoy her soft skin. Feel how hot to the touch she is. How goosebumps form along her skin.” Poe looked at Finn, “Do you wanna touch her?” Finn nodded and Poe asked you, “Is it okay if Finn touches you, princess?” You nodded and Poe gestured for Finn to come forward.

Finn hesitantly stood and walked the minimal distance between you and him. He knelt before you unsure what to do. 

“Go ahead, buddy. It’s fine.” 

Finn slowly lifted a hand and set it on your knee. He then dragged it up your thigh, his hand running smoothly over your skin. He ran his hands up your torso and to your chest. 

“Pinch and tug at her nipples. She loves that.” Finn did so and earned a moan from you. His cock twitched in his pants from the sinful sound. Poe chuckled, “See? She likes it. Now, what I usually do, to prepare a woman, is go down on her. Some women don’t like it. Some do. But my baby girl loves it. Do you wanna try eating my baby’s pussy?”

Finn gulped and rasped out a “Yes”. 

“Open your legs for Finn, baby.” Poe whispered huskily into your ear. You spread your legs to him showing him all of you. Poe ran his hands along your thighs encouragingly, “Good girl. Now spread those lips for Finn.” You did so and your pussy was glistening.

“Is she wet, Finn?”

Finn nodded, “Yeah. She’s soaked.”

Poe chuckled, “Naughty girl. Finn’s gonna taste you now, alright baby girl?”

You nodded, “Please.”

Without even thinking, Finn went forward and licked a stripe up your pussy causing your back to arch. You gripped Poe’s hands that rested on your thighs. Poe chuckled, “Damn, Finn. Good move. Go ahead and keep doing that. Or you could start licking and sucking at her clit.” Poe rest his hand right above your clit, “Right here is where all the pleasure comes from. Give enough stimulation to that and she’ll be coming in no time.” Finn began to rub circles over your clit. 

“Fuck,” you breathed it.

Poe hummed, “She likes it. You’re doing great, buddy. You sure you haven’t done this before?”

Finn shook his head, “Seen some videos though.”

“Good. Use those resources if you could access them.”

You were squirming in Poe’s lap and began to whine, “Want more. Please, Finn. Want your tongue on me again.”

“Shit,” Finn muttered.

Poe just laughed, “Got her begging already, pal. Go ahead. Go back to what you were doing.”

Finn nodded and began to lick up and down your pussy and went in circles as well. Your chest rose and fell harshly as you were breathing hard. Poe kissed your neck and began to speak quietly in your ear, “You like my best friend’s tongue on your pussy, baby? You like him pleasuring you like I do?”

You nodded, “Yes, Poe. Oh fuck!” You shouted as Finn’s tongue flicked over your clit., “I want more.”

What else do you want, baby? Tell Finn.”

Finn stopped and looked at you. Your body was starting to shine with the thin layer of sweat that covered you, “I want you to finger me, Finn.”

Finn’s eyes darted to Poe waiting for his instruction. Poe nodded, “Slowly insert a finger in her and pump it in and out. While doing that, use your other hand or tongue to provide stimulation to her clit. It will increase her pleasure.”

Finn nodded and put his pointer finger to your mouth, “Suck.” You opened your mouth and obliged. Finn stared at you with lust filled eyes as you did so. He then pulled his finger away and slowly inserted it into you. 

You gripped Poe’s wrists and he provided soothing words, “That’s it. Good girl. Does it feel good, princess?”

You nodded, “Mhm.” Finn was going at an agonizingly slow pace, “More.” You breathed out.

“Go ahead and add another finger.” Finn added his middle finger into you and stretched you more, “Go faster.” Poe commanded.

Finn did so and holy shit. Finn’s fingers felt so good inside you along with his tongue licking your pussy and Poe whispering dirty words into your ear. It was becoming too much that it was driving you closer to the edge. 

Your breathing increased and Poe looked at Finn, “Is she squeezing you?”

Finn’s lips left your pussy, “Yeah. Really tight.”

“That means she’s gonna come soon. Pull your fingers out of her.”

“Noooo.” You whined.

“Baby girl, he needs to know how it feels when you cum on his cock.”

Finn immediately stood and began to unbuckle his pants. He pushed down his pants and underwear to reveal his big thick cock was hard and the tip leaking with pre-cum. 

You licked your lips. You went to reach for Finn’s cock, but Poe stopped you, “Not uh. Another time.” Poe fished out a condom from his pocket and handed it to you, “Put it on him.” You took it and unwrapped the rubber. You then slowly pulled the condom onto him. The feeling of your hand on Finn’s cock causing him to moan. 

“You’re both okay with this?” Poe asked making sure that there was full consent.

“Fuck yes.” You said without hesitation.

“Definitely.” Finn said.

Poe nodded, “Okay. Good. Baby, go ahead and lay on your back. Rest your head on my lap.” You moved off Poe’s lap and laid on your back, “Finn, go ahead and situate yourself in between your legs. When you’re ready, insert yourself into her.”

Finn took his cock by the shaft and slowly sheathed himself inside you. Your head fell back against the Poe’s lap. The size of Finn’s cock was much different than Poe’s. So you had to adjust to the feeling. 

When Finn was fully inside you, Poe made him pause, “Okay. Let her get use to your size. Lemme tell ya, buddy, we are much different.” You couldn’t help but giggle. Poe looked down at you and stroked your hair, “You okay, princess?”

You nodded, “Mhm.”

Poe looked back at Finn, “Alright. You could move now. Go a bit slow though. Let her get familiar with how you feel.”

“Right. Got it.” Finn started to slowly thrust in you. He grunted at how snug he felt inside you. It was a feeling that he couldn’t even describe. He was definitely falling into a blissful state the more he continued to thrust in you. His focus and concentration broke when he heard you and Poe giggling.

“Sorry, what?”

Poe was smiling, “Looks like we lost ya for a moment.”

“Sorry,” he looked at you, “You feel incredible.”

You smirked at him, “You don’t feel too bad yourself.” You pulled him by the neck and brought his lips to yours. He was surprised at first, but he eventually began to kiss you back. He didn’t know how long he was kissing you until Poe hissed a “Fuck.”

Finn stopped, “Something wrong?”

“No. That was just really hot.”

“Oh.”

Poe gave a wave, “Don’t stop on my account. Keep going. In fact. Go faster. Harder. My baby girl likes it rough.”

Finn balanced himself on his hands that rested on both sides of your head. You ran your hands up thighs and onto his ass, “Does my pussy feel good, Finn? You like fucking your best friend’s girl?”

“Fuck, yes.” Finn muttered.

Your sexual coos and dirty words spurred him on even more. His thrusts were no longer gentle and rhythmic. They became hard and erratic. 

“Ah shit!” Finn cried out as your walls started to squeeze him, “You’re close, huh?”

You bit your lip and nodded, “Want me to cum on your cock, Finn?”

“Do it, baby. Let Finn feel you.” Poe reached over and began rubbing harsh circles around your nub causing you to come closer to the edge. You gripped Finn’s arms as you began to feel the pressure within you.

“Holy fuck!” Finn exclaimed and your body shook as your climax came over you. Finn was slowing down but Poe stopped him.

“No no! Keep going! Her orgasm will eventually trigger yours. Just keep fucking her. You might even get a second one outta her.”

Finn continued to pound into you. Sweat began to form along his forehead. This really was a workout. 

Soon enough, pressure began to build up in Finn. He knew he was close. His eyes were shut tight and he was breathing heavily. 

“Pull out.” Poe said.

Finn’s eyes shot open, “What? But-”

Poe had that smirk on his face again, “Trust me. You’re gonna love this.” Finn hesitantly pulled out. Poe looked down at you, “Work your magic, baby.”

You sat up and pushed Finn onto his back. You took the condom off and began going down on Finn. His jaw dropped at the feeling of your mouth on his cock, “Oh my-”

“Right? She’s got one hell of a mouth.”

You bobbed your head up and down his cock at a fast pace. Finn wove his fingers into your hair and tugged causing you to moan. The vibrations triggering Finn to come. 

“Oh fuck!” You pulled Finn’s cock out with a pop and pumped it with your hands aiming the tip at your mouth. Soon enough his seed came out in ribbons landing on your face and tongue. When he was finished, you gave his cock one last lick and sat back onto Poe’s lap.

You both watched Finn catch his breath. He was covered in sweat. His arms were over his eyes. Poe looked at you with so much pride. He swiped some of Finn’s cum with his thumb and inserted it into your mouth, which you sucked off. 

“Good job, baby.”

Finn sat up still panting a bit, “Damn! Is that how it is with both of you all the time?”

You laughed, “Yeah. Pretty much. Sometimes a lot more kinky.”

“So, how was your first time?” Poe asked.

“It was…wow.”

You laughed again, “Good! I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.”

“I’m just afraid it isn’t gonna be like that all the time.”

Poe shook his head, “It won’t. Like I said before, everyone’s different. Just hope you get some good partners.” 

“Thanks guys. Really, this was quite an experience.”

You smiled at Finn, “You’re welcome. Feel free to call us up whenever you have questions or wanna try some stuff out?”

“Or you just wanna fuck Y/N. Honestly, I’m okay with it ‘cause that shit was hot. Not gonna lie, I came in my pants.”

You looked at Poe, “Really?”

Poe looked dejected, “Yeah.”

Finn stood up and gathered his clothes, “Well I’m exhausted now. Is it alright if I take a shower and spend the night?”

“Go ahead.” Poe said standing you up.

“And if you want another round, just let me know.” You winked at him.

Finn smirked, “I just might take you up on that offer.”


End file.
